


Commander Octopus (Podfic)

by moonstalker24



Series: Commander Octopus Podfics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cattraine's wonderful, hilarious fic.</p><p>  <i>“Goddammit! Stephen! Let go! How the hell do you expect me to help---gak! Steve, get your damned tentacles out of my pockets!” Danny barks as he struggles valiantly, but is no match for a Steve sized cephalopod with eight very clingy tentacles.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Octopus (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Commander Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239461) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Okay, so for my first attempt at Podfic, I'm okay with how this turned out.
> 
> There are a few stumbles, but not as many as the first couple of times I tried to record it. A little bit of interference from the wind because I had to do this outside, but not much.
> 
> Apparently I read rather quickly, and I apologize in advance to anyone who has a hard time with that. I apparently read out loud as quickly as I read in my head.
> 
> NOTE 7/11/15 - Someone requested the original MP3, so it's been readded to the bottom of the fic.

Inspired by [Commander Octopus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239461) by [Cattraine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine).

Thank you wonderful lady for permission to do this!

The amazing, wonderful [TheGroupofOne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne) made me a cover!

 

Podfic Length: 28:10

Format: M4B

Download: [ParakaProductions](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Commander%20Octopus.m4b)

[TheGroupOfOne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne) took the time to clean up some of the background noise and a few of the verbal stumbles.

Listen to the original version: on my [Tumblr](http://moonstalker24.tumblr.com/post/77729913878/okay-i-podficced-im-only-a-little-ashamed)

Or as an [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g9m79ntqwbns9kb/Commander+Octopus+%28podfic%29+28.10.mp3)on Mediafire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I flubbed that word!
> 
> Should I do the other three fics in the series?


End file.
